Fighting Falling
by Lithoniel Sedai
Summary: HP/BtVS crossover. After witnessing the deaths of her best friends, Hermione finds herself fighting against the Dark Magiks that beckon her. Willow Rosenburg had been there and knows how to fight it. The Scoobies go to England to help in the fight against
1. Prologue

Hermione POV  
  
White. Not the soft, glowing white of angels, but harsh, piercing even blinding light. That was my first comprehension. My second was intense blinding pain.  
  
So there I was surrounded by blinding white light and feeling intense blinding pain. Hence I could be excused for not being able to see too well at this point in time.  
  
Faces swam in and out of my vision and words jumbled around my head.  
  
Nausea swelled within me and I clenched my eyes shut with a groan.  
  
The classic: where am I? what am I doing here? Floated through my mind as recent memories re-established themselves. Confused and muddled at first, but fluttered around until they sorted themselves out.  
  
Pain again.but not physical. Oh how I wished it was. The anguish, the torment; they bubbled around inside of me, had I not been so tired, I could have tried to will them down, but as it was I could only lie helplessly as I felt them surge up and erupt, spewing around me.  
  
I heard a wailing, and realised it was coming from me. Then crashing and other screams, before something was forced down my throat and I felt myself twitching and shuddering.  
  
I found a hand in mine and squeezed it, a life line between sanity and madness; pain and numbness.  
  
Looking back, I don't know what possessed me to hang on like I did, but if I hadn't then I doubt I would be here now.  
  
Draco's POV  
  
For three weeks she had been lying on that bed, motionless, lifeless, she twitched occasionally, but they said it was to be expected. A tiny white figure, the black circles under her eyes accentuated by the starkness of her face and the sheets and the walls and. every bloody thing in that room.  
  
Every day I would sit with her, talk to her to try and reassure her. I knew the others came, but they were having a hard enough time dealing as it was. I had always hated the Weasel and his family, even later, when Harry and I had made amends I still couldn't bring myself to like him, so, while I wasn't happy that he was dead, it hadn't affected me the way it had them. I wasn't thinking about Harry.  
  
I was sitting there, by the side of her bed as Poppy bustled around the hospital wing. Suddenly she twitched, I glanced down at her quickly, hope had sparked for a millisecond before subsiding as it always did.  
  
Then she screamed. She screamed and screamed and screamed. Poppy came running in, white with terror. I collapsed off the chair as she squeezed my hand, I could feel the bones popping and crunching inside.  
  
Then a beaker exploded, followed by another and another, and the glass cabinet and then the windows. Dumbledore came running in, quite an odd sight in retrospect, and threw off his glasses as if they had burned him. They had barely made it passed his crooked nose before they exploded.  
  
Poppy had run into the other room to find something to calm her, but Severus ran in with a thick, black potion. The man must have some psychic powers, never have I seen Severus Snape carry potions in anything but a beaker or vial, but he had brought this batch in a cauldron.  
  
Dumbledore and Severus held her down, while Poppy poured the entire cauldron down her throat. Severus growled something about the after effects of that potion, but Poppy snapped at him to shut up, most of it went on the bed and not down her throat.  
  
He stood suddenly, stalking over to the door muttering about wastage. Dumbledore snapped at them in a frustrated tone. If I hadn't been in so much pain I would have laughed at their faces.  
  
As it was, I was half lying and half crouching down by the bed, my hand caught in a death grip as I tried not to moan in agony. My eyes were watering and I had bitten my lip completely through.  
  
We all had cuts on our faces and arms and little dots on crimson were appearing on our skin.  
  
The bed above me began to shudder and levitate toward the ceiling. I was shit scared. If this was what she could do whilst unconscious. well, I had seen her at the showdown.  
  
I began to be lifted with her, but I fell as she loosened her grasp. I scrambled out of the way, just before the bed came crashing back toward earth.  
  
Damn gravity.  
  
Dumbledore looked around at us.  
  
'I think it is time I sent an owl.' 


	2. Chapter One

Chapter 1  
  
Willow looked at Giles, her green eyes widening in shock.  
  
'They call it WHAT?'  
  
Giles chuckled slightly at the expression on her face. 'Hogwarts, the school is called Hogwarts.'  
  
'Well that's just not right. I mean, fat, smelly oinky pigs are bad enough, but fat, smelly oinky pigs with.with small growths on them, that's not right, and hey- hair! These hoggy things have hair and they, they smell and they called a school that and.hang on, Hogwarts? As in warthogs backwards? Like Pumba? Oh that is so amazing, I love this school, oh wow, can we go Giles.'  
  
'That was the general idea.' Giles pinched the bridge of his nose as Willow squealed.  
  
A cool breeze blew in as the door to the Magic Shop opened with a tinkle.  
  
'.but why, Xander? Are you upset because I didn't want to have sex with you last night and you had to stand in the shower and get an orgasm from your hand, you should work on noise levels though, I was trying to watch TV and all I could hear was you grunting and moaning. Sweetie, I am really sorry but I was so sore from the other night when we-'  
  
Xander looked as if he wanted to hide in a cupboard. 'No honey, it has nothing to do with.that. I just don't think it would be a good idea to invite Spike to move in with us.'  
  
'But why? I don't understand. It isn't like I would have him there for when you can't perform, although come to think of it he would be nice to have in a threesome, would you like to have a threesome with me and Spike, Xander?'  
  
'I should bleedin well hope not. Sorry demongirl, I have done some kinky shit in my time, but sex with whelp over there is just stepping over the line.'  
  
Xander had sunk to the floor and buried his face in his hands.  
  
The door tinkled again, this time more violently, as Buffy strode into the room with Tara and Dawn chasing them.  
  
'Wait, you guys, don't walk off without me. You are meeting the Scoobies and I want to come to, I want to see Xan- er, the gang.'  
  
Xander looked up a smirked. 'See Spike, the girls like me, they idolise me. You on the other hand.' Spike raised his eyebrows, 'You are boasting because a bloody fourteen year old kid has a bleedin school girl crush on you. Your best friends kid sister.'  
  
'I heard that, Spike! I am not a child! What does it take to get you people to understand that? I'm not even human, so there.'  
  
Spike looked at her, 'That may have worked in the past to get what you want, Pet, to make people feel sorry for you, but not any more. Glory is long gone, and you have to stop using this to blackmail people, otherwise you will find that you don't have any friends left.'  
  
Dawn stared at him shocked, a deer caught in the headlights before tars filled her eyes and she ran out to the back of the shop.  
  
'Oh, good going Spike, lets give the girl a complex, shall we?'  
  
'Sod off, whelp,' Spike flipped two fingers in Xanders direction.  
  
Giles was beginning to look frazzled. 'Oh, do shut up the pair of you. I need you all here because I have a proposal to set before you all.'  
  
Buffy held up her hand 'even Spike?'  
  
'If he wants too.'  
  
Buffy raised an eyebrow but said nothing.  
  
'I have received a letter from and old mentor in Britain. He has followed our movements quite rigorously and he needs our help. He is the Headmaster of one of the most prestigious schools of magic.'  
  
'Called Hogwarts,' Willow interjected from where she was perched next to her ex lover, Tara.  
  
'Called Hogwarts, and they have been having a lot of trouble with an evil wizard named Voldemort. He was once the strongest and most evil wizard in the world, but was defeated by a baby in 1981 called Harry Potter, who is the hero of the wizarding world. This wizard is so fearful that the entire wizarding community is too scared to even speak his name. A few years ago he was able to resurrect himself and is wreaking havoc upon the wizarding world once again. The only person who has ever had any affect on him was this young Harry Potter with the aid of his friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. These three worked tirelessly to prevent his return and when he did return they were aided by another young man named Draco Malfoy to prevent him regaining his powers. It appears that they have failed, and in the process Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley have both lost their lives.'  
  
Giles paused and looked around at the group. They were all staring at him enthralled, so far so good. Now if he could hold their interest.  
  
'This is where I need your help. The resources over in wizarding England are, shall we say not adequate. Albus Dumbledore approached the watchers council for help as they have many more materials, but my old colleagues would prefer to sit on the fence and not anger wither party. So Dumbledore wants our help. Together we would make a much more well rounded team, and if we agree then Angel and Cordelia have also agreed to join us as there is a lack of accurate seers in England.'  
  
Anya looked up at Giles with an odd look on her face. 'Is this Dumbledore approximately one hundred and fifty years old, twinkly blue eyes, a hooked nose and a rather odd sense of humour.'  
  
Giles nodded.  
  
'Is he renowned for the defeat of Grindlewald?'  
  
Again Giles nodded.  
  
Anya sat back with an odd smile playing about her lips.  
  
Xander looked at her, 'Something you want to share with the class?'  
  
'No thank you, Honey.'  
  
Giles cleared his throat. 'Back to the subject at hand, Dumbledore also expressly asked for you, Willow to come.'  
  
'Me?'  
  
'Yes, you see, how can I put this? In order to escape from Voldemort after Harry Potter and Ron Weasley were killed, Hermione Granger discovered her immense, and I do mean immense powers. Unfortunately, she is a very academic student and she had read widely, many dark magics which she had no intention of using, they were merely research materials as she works in some part of the British Magical ministry to help the fight against Voldemort.'  
  
'Giles!' Buffy snapped. 'Get on with it.'  
  
'Oh, w-well, yes, right, were was I, well to cut a long story short, she is now experiencing a similar fight to Willow's against the pull of dark magic, and Dumbledore wants Willow to teach her how to fight it. It doesn't help that her parents and her two best friends were killed by Voldemort and.'  
  
Willow had tears in her eyes as she looked at Giles. 'Of course we will go, all of us.' Buffy nodded, 'There doesn't seem to be any hellmouthy problems here so yeah, lets go to England.'  
  
Tara looked up, 'I-I-if you don't m-m-mind, I'd r-r-rather n-n-not. I'll s- s-stay here and m-mind the shop for Giles.'  
  
'Oh yes,' Giles looked bemused. 'I forgot about that, and Faith said she could come down and check on things if we don't need her in England.'  
  
'Spike?'  
  
'What?'  
  
'Are you going to come?'  
  
'Of course, Slayer, I haven't seen old Dumbles in at least fifty years.'  
  
'You know him?'  
  
'Well yeah, pet, I wasn't just sayin it for the bleedin fun of it now was I?  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes and turned to Giles. 'When are we supposed to be going?'  
  
'Oh, um Albus says you are welcome as soon as you wish,' Giles said, squinting at the letter.  
  
'Go where?'  
  
The group turned to look at Dawn who had come back out the front.  
  
Buffy looked at her, 'Dawnie, the Scoobies and Spike have to go to away for a while. Tara is staying and I'm not sure about Xander and Anya, I think they are coming, but Faith will come down occasionally to check up on things.'  
  
'Why can't I come with you?' Dawn crossed her arms and put on the sulky expression that made Buffy want to strangle her.  
  
'Because you are to young and you have to help Tara with the magic shop and mom at home.'  
  
'But I want to go with you.'  
  
'Dawn,' Buffy's tone held a note of warning that Spike had heard many times before.  
  
'I hate you!' She ran out of the shop.  
  
Buffy looked at Xander.  
  
'I'm already gone.' He said as he turned after Dawn. 


	3. Authors Note Please read

Ok, this is the first Buffy fic I've written and the first crossover, so don't be too harsh.  
  
I have mixed around the plot of Buffy a bit, and I haven't seen every single series because I refuse to watch a new one until I finish every single episode of the previous ones.  
  
It doesn't help that whenever a season of Buffy finishes they restart the whole thing from series one, and so I have to watch the first ones repeatedly before I get to the later ones.  
  
In this fic, Riley has gone, Buffy is single. Joyce is still alive and Faith is good (I don't know if that fits in anywhere later in Buffy or Angel series).  
  
Willow had been all dark, but I haven't seen any of those episodes so I cant make any references to that, which is going to make it difficult so I am going to buy the DVD's.  
  
Yes, Harry and Ron are dead ( I think I just lost half my potential readers with that statement but I am considering them playing a part as Ghosts.  
  
Yes, this will contain romance, but im not gonna give away the pairings yet.  
  
I hope you enjoy it and regardless of whether you do or don't, the little review button in the bottom left corner is always a uselful way of telling me what you think.  
  
-Nyx  
  
PS. I am looking for a BETA READER so if anyone is interested then could you plz email at either the address in my profile, or at sadisanunderstatment@hotmail.com 


End file.
